This invention relates to a ship-like toy which performs very interesting novel movements.
Heretofore, there has been proposed a ship-like toy in which a flat boiler is mounted within the ship body and a pipe extending from the boiler is projected below the water surface from the back of the ship body, and the boiler is heated for gasification to steam therewithin. By utilizing the repeated discharge of the steam and the fall of the internal pressure of the boiler there is obtained a propulsive force based on the discharged steam pressure. However, toys of this sort are so-called "ship toys" with the ship body or hull running on the water surface, and therefore are lacking in their ability to provide change of movement and to provide interesting shapes. For this reason there has been a demand for a ship-like toy which effects interesting movements and which assumes interesting shapes.